Marauding
by jjessiie
Summary: Hogwarts was never a particularly peaceful place, thanks to some sort of trouble that was always being caused by a mischievous gang. Some students referred to them as legends, others called them terrors. The most dramatic ones recognized them as the Diablos of Hogwarts. They, although accepting all these names, dubbed themselves the Marauders.


**Hello friends! The marauders are my absolute favorite characters and I hope I can do them and their shenanigans justice! These little snippets will take place during different points throughout their life, not chronologically, and include a variety of things and possibly cover bits of canon major events. I'm excited to explore more and different sides to each character throughout this, and I hope you readers enjoy this look into their lives! Note-I'm including the title and when it takes place right before the actual writing.**

* * *

 _ **Incantations**_

 _ **Fifth Year**_

"No, no, no, it's flipENdo, not flipendO." Remus explained to two first year Gryffindors perched on a nearby sofa in the House of the Brave's common room. He swished his wand towards the vase on the table and sent it flying into the wall across from them. It shattered, the red and gold shards camouflaging with the rug of the same color. Sirius did a slow clap, admiring the damage his friend had done.

"Well done Moony. I didn't think you had the capability to purposely break something." He said sarcastically, lounging on the other end of the fluffy couch.

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't break anything I couldn't repair." With that, he muttered the proper incantation and the vase pieced itself together. He levitated it back on the table in front of them, perfectly repaired.

"People, let me show you how it's done. " James interrupted from where he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Brilliant idea." Sirius said, rolling his grey eyes. "Enlighten us with your natural skill and poise." James pointed his wand, twirled it a few times for good measure, and casted the spell to send the innocent vase right into the wall.

"Hey-" A voice started to call.

Unfortunately, it crashed into Peter.

He had unknowingly walked right into the path of the vase, and with perfect timing it blasted into his abdomen as a result of the spell. It fell and shattered with the impact of the ground.

"Ow!" Peter shouted, looking first to the shattered vase and then to his three sheepish friends. Well, more like one careless friend, one laughing friend, and one genuinely concerned friend.

"Whoops." James droned, with no real regret in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"That was great!" Sirius laughed hysterically.

"I am oppressed!" Peter declared dramatically, holding the spot where the vase made impact with his abdomen.

"You're oppressed? The vase is the real victim here! It was assaulted by a violent student." Remus pointed out, nodding his head in James' direction.

"I was just showing the little firsties how to attack!" James defended himself. The "firsties" were desperately trying to stifle their laughter from where they stood, thoroughly entertained by the older students' antics.

It was at that time that Lily Evans decided to flounce into the common room, briefly looking up from the textbook she was reading to observe the four guffawing boys before her.

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

"I have violence issues." James smirked.

"I need anger management." Sirius confessed.

"I need a therapist." Peter complained, rubbing his temples. Lily sighed like they were giving her a headache and sauntered over to the stairs, muttering something about stupidity as she left.

"You know you want me, Evans!" James called after her as she disappeared up the staircase. Her obvious annoyance sparked laughter from the group. The first-years started to nervously join in, and James eyed them standing a few feet away, clearly growing weary of their presence. Their nervous laughter was quickly silenced as they noticed the older Gryffindor's condescending gaze.

"Now, now, firsties. Didn't you hear? The common room is for fifth-years only on Tuesdays. You're lucky we let you stay this long. Out!" He stood and shooed them away with his arms, gesturing for them to leave. Sirius snickered from the couch, amused by the younger kids' confused expressions.

"But-" They tried to meekly protest, but were no match for the willpower of a Potter.

"I said scram!" The first-years scrambled out of the common room without hesitation. As soon as they disappeared through the portrait hole the common room was filled with the satisfied laughter of (most of) group.

"Wait! Those were the students I was tutoring!" Remus protested. James elbowed him playfully.

"Don't worry, they saw everything they needed to know."

"They saw you hit Peter with a vase."

"Fantastic, now they know how to attack someone."

Remus groaned and moved to go chase down the younger students.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Sirius called.

"To retrieve my students." He said very matter-of-factly. He pointed a menacing finger at all of them. "And if you ever terrorize any of them ago, I will concoct a brilliant device that will kick all your sorry arses to London. Or better yet, I'll just do it myself."

With that, he strode out of the room.

"Now that," Sirius said amidst the bemused faces. "Is how you make an exit."

* * *

 **It was meant to be short and lighthearted, and I hope entertaining! Feel free to drop ideas for upcoming snippets in the reviews section, I would love to hear them. ~Jess**


End file.
